Fan-girls in Middle-Earth
by IHeartNealLarkin
Summary: Two ordinary girls from a small country town in Australia, where watching their favourite movie, the Fellowship of the Ring, when a white flash suddenly appears and they find themselves in Rivendell. Read to find out more. Legolas/OC, Boromir/OC. Collaborated with wild moon princess.'Once was known as a Life Less Ordinary.
1. Where Are We?

**Now For Something Completely Different: Fangirls in Middle-Earth**

**Written by:**

**wild moon princess**

**and**

**IHeartBryceLarkin**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own these characters (We wish). J.R.R Tolkein does, except us.

**Plot summary: **Two ordinary girls from a small country town in Australia, where watching their favourite movie, the Fellowship of the Ring, when a white flash suddenly appears and they find themselves in Rivendell. Read to find out more. Legolas/OC, Boromir/OC.

**A/N:** This story is just pure crack. You can find story under both of our names. Please sit tight and enjoy, as this is our collaborative story together and this is IHeartBryceLarkin's first go at writing for the Lord of the Rings fans. We have no beta reader. So, mistakes you see please let us know so we could fix the problem. Thank you.

**Chapter 1:** Where Are We?

Once upon a time in a small country town in Central West, NSW, Australia, there were two best friends. Who were in the middle of watching a movie, one of their personal favourites, called the Fellowship of the Ring.

It was a hot summer night, a few days after Christmas. There was not much to do, as it was a scorcher of day, not as inside, as they had an air-conditioner blowing in the background.

When all of sudden, one of the friends was in the middle of crying her eyes out, after watching Boromir die after the hundredth time, there was a white flash of light.

All went dead quiet.

The silence was deafening, the animals had scattered in fright.

Both of the girls looked at each, not knowing that they could see each as the bright light – was fair dinkum bright as the stars, and moonshine, in the night sky.

The light swallowed them whole. It seemed as though they were lost in time itself.

…

Ashlee woke up (the light made them pass out) to the sound of birds chirping, there was obviously a waterfall near –by, as the sound was extremely loud to her unusually sensitive ears.

She turned her head to find her friend, Hannah, in the same state of awakening. Their clothes were entirely unrecognizable as they were covered in leaves and mud; they were so filthy that you could not tell what they were wearing.

It was Ashlee, who had spoken first, "Hannah! I don't think we are in Forbes anymore."

"You just figured that out," Hannah wryly said in reply, and then she raised her hand towards Ashlee. "Your ears! They're – they are pointy!"

Ashlee's hands flew to her ears in astonishment, wanting to make sure, that Hannah spoke the truth. She cried out in wonderment, as one of her dreams had finally come true.

Hannah just stood there with her mouth opened wide, as she watched her friend jump up and down in unconcealed joyousness, not believing her eyes of what she was witnessing. Thinking just briefly that her best friend had finally lost the plot.

Running around in circles, Ashlee was – when all of sudden an animal whinnied in the background, sounding awfully like a horse to Hannah's ears, which were not pointy, much to her slight disappointment.

She had discovered that they were still their normal shape and size.

Hooves thundered throughout the forest, which both Hannah and Ashlee (once she had finished running around in circles) had only just discovered that they were in.

The sounds were closing in around them, Ashlee's hands returned to her ears as the noise of the hooves sounded throughout her ears, she never heard hooves in that way before now.

In the meantime, Hannah just stood dumbfounded, unsure of what to do when the horses and their riders galloped in their line of sight.

TBC


	2. Where Are We, Part 2!

**Now For Something Completely Different: Fangirls in Middle-Earth**

**Written by:**

**IHeartBryceLarkin**

**and**

**Wild Moon Princess**

**Chapter 2:** _**Where The Hell Are We!**_

In the meantime, Hannah just stood dumbfounded, unsure of what to do when the horses and their riders galloped in to their line of sight…

It was not until the riders had come to a halt that Hannah finally realized that Ashlee had truly lost her mind this time, as she was jumping up and down a wildly way, there was also an ear-to-ear-grin upon her face.

"Are you ok?" Hannah asked her friend in bewilderment.

"Its… it… ARAGORN!" Ashlee shouted out in glee.

Which just made Hannah to stand slightly to the side, as though to escape from her friend's insanity.

"Have we met before, on second thoughts I don't think so?" Aragon spoke to the two muddy girls covered in leaves, unsure about what to think of the one jumping up and down.

"Oh! Don't mind her, she is just totally nuts, I'm the sane one can I ask where in the hell we are?" Hannah asked, as she notices two identical twin elves with Aragorn, and they were a sight to behold dressed in their elvish attire.

The twins were Elrond Halfelven's sons who always got into trouble, and hated orcs with a passion.

"You are on the borders of Rivendell, where Lord Elrond dwells, I guess you figured out who this man is and us?" One of the twins had said as he pointed towards Aragorn, who was dismounting off his horse.

In a rush of excitement Ashlee rushed over towards Aragorn, with her eyes wide open looking up at his rugged unshaven face she faints at their meeting and ends up face down in horse dung.

Hannah rushed over to her friend's side only to have stopped to have placed a hand upon her shoulder, she was also having a hard time breathing, as she was trying hard not to laugh at her best friend's predicament.

"Kindly explain what is going here? And where are you from?" Aragorn asked in a stern tone of voice, looking at Hannah who was more worried and amused about her friend lying on the ground in horse dung.

"We are not from Middle-Earth – and as for explaining about what is going on here? Sorry I can't help you there."

Slightly annoyed at Hannah, Aragorn grunted and with the noise made Ashlee jump up spitting poo out of her mouth, at both Aragorn and the Elven twins. Aragorn and the twins stood, with their disgust plain on their faces as they wearily watched the two girls.

Hannah was just laughing hysterically as she spoke to Ashlee. "How goes the taste?" She asked her friend and then she quickly returned her attention back on to the three, supposedly fictional characters. "Could we have some water please? So that Ashlee could wash her mouth out?"

The others were not amused at the two girls, but they granted their request and handed Ashlee a canteen, full of water. Grabbing it out off Elladan's hand, she instantly poured most of it on her face to clean off the poo, and then drank the rest. Finishing the canteen she hands it back to Elladan who didn't seem pleased at all, that she had used all the water but he decided to let it go. As, it was clear that he finding an amusement.

"When we arrived here Ashlee received pointy ears? I did not and I was wondering why that is?" Hannah asked as she helped her friend back up to her feet and away from the horse manured, muddy forest floor.

"I'm uncertain that I have all the answers that you seek, I will take you to Lord Elrond as he will be able to tell you what is going on." Aragorn said to the two girls, and they could not wait to see Elrond.

"Let's go than," Hannah graciously said to Aragorn, who is better looking in reality then on the big screen.

…..

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2; we do hope that you had enjoyed it. Don't forget to check out as you leave, as we would love to know what you think. This is story is just for fun, not to be taken seriously. More is on its way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **We are both terribly sorry for the delay. We have no beta either. Please enjoy yourselves and I hope that you will have a nice day.

**Chapter Three**:

So Aragorn and the Elvin twins took the lost girls, Hannah and Ashlee, to see Lord Elrond.

When they arrived there Lord Elrond was awaiting them, on the grand staircase.

He was wearing his full elvish attire and was wearing a gorgeous silver circlet upon his fair brow. He never once broke his celestial pose as Aragorn, Elrond's sons and the two girls halted before him.

It did surprise the girls, just slightly, that he didn't break his pose, there was even a hint of smile upon his face, and his eyes were yet to stray away from the smirking girls. The twins and Aragorn dismounted from their horses, and then only to go ahead on foot, only to stop as they had finally approached the bottom of the grand stairwell.

They stood there with their mouths wide open, resembling the sideshow clowns that you pop the balls into their mouths, as the two girls got their first genuine glimpse upon the majestic picturesque view of Rivendell, the view they only have seen in the movies. Not even movie magic could even describe the sheer beauty. The kind of beauty that will take ones breath away when one is not being cautious.

Elrond had foreseen that the girls would be arriving in Rivendell, which is why he did not seemed to be entirely surprised. Aragorn instantly went up to talk to Elrond, the girls stood to the side waiting for them to finish their conversation.

As the twins remained behind to keep a careful eye over the girls, Hannah and Ashlee were in the middle of having an interesting conversation of their own.

"I cannot believe that we're actually here in Rivendell. It was like a dream come true but how is it all possible, when we were watching the part where Boromir tragically dies. And it would seem that we are now about to be apart of story," Hannah said, as she scratched her head, and trying to think of what could have happened.

"Yeah it is a little odd I agree, but I guess we just have to wait – and see what happens." Ashlee said trying to give some comfort to her friend, inside she was holding her own joyousness, because she couldn't wait to see Legolas. 'Her favourite Lord of the Rings character.'

Meanwhile Aragorn and Lord Elrond had went on talking, as if the girls where not there at all. "You knew they would arrive today, that is why you are not shocked by this."

Spoke Aragorn slightly annoyed, that he had not been informed.

"I could not tell you Aragorn, for it is bigger than you and I about why these girls are here." Elrond quietly told the would-be-king.

Aragorn loved the elves very much, as he grew up with them, but there were days he hated them being so cryptic. "Ok, I get the need to know part only. Let us talk to them, shall we."

Elrond smiled as he and Aragorn descended the staircase, they came to a stop in front of the girls who had stopped talking at this point.

"I am Lord Elrond Of Rivendell, but I already suspect that you know this. Would I be correct in assuming that you are not from this world?" Elrond asked the girls.

"Lord Elrond, nice to meet you," Hannah held her a hand out in greetings, when Elrond did nothing, her hand quickly retreated in an awkward embarrassment. "I am Hannah, and this is my best friend Ashlee. Yes, you are indeed correct. We are not from this world at all." Hannah politely said to Elrond.

There was a slight breeze that day and so the girls were now getting rather cold. Their muddy clothes held no warmth.

"Yes there was this bright light you might say, and next thing we knew – we were in the middle of a forest and then came along Aragorn and the Twins." Ashlee spoke profoundly as if she knew what was going on, because really she was just excited to be apart of this world.

"Ah I see well I'm sure over time I will get to see the full picture, but we are about to have a council meeting with the free-folk of Middle-Earth.

Would you care to join us after changing into some clean clothes? I will have someone from staff to bring you clean clothes and refreshments. My daughter, Arwen, may have clothes that might fit you girls."

It was rather amusing to Hannah and Ashlee that they were going get to be wearing Arwen's clothes but anyhow they were grateful. So Lord Elrond took the girls to Arwen's room.

Aragorn was left with the twins and said, "This is going to out to be a really strange council meeting – well we had best be getting ourselves ready then."


	4. A Different Kind of Council Meeting

**Chapter 4:** _A Different Kind Of Council Meeting_

The girls didn't have long before the council meeting would start, so they were being shown were they could get dressed, and who would be waiting but Arwen Undomiel.

Elrond had the twins show the girls to the room, after they had finished talking with Aragorn.

"Please come in, I've been waiting for you girls." Arwen said in a magical sounding voice, she was even more beautiful than TV let on.

In the room it was rather a large size, and there was a bed as well. It was deck out in sheet that look like satin, and on it laid two dresses one in purple and the other in blue.

"Shall we call you Arwen or Lady Arwen? Just curious that is all." Hannah spoke as they slowly enter the room,

"Arwen is just fine for it tis my name, these dresses are for you I shall leave you to get changed."

So Arwen exited and left the girls to change, "Wow she is beautiful, to bad we can't look like her."

Said Ashlee knowing that she didn't like her looks very much; Ashlee had a self-image issue to over come.

Ashlee seemed to be at this point, looking at her ears in a mirror as there was on in the room.

"Still can't believe that you have pointy ears, it so awesome it feels as though you're from Middle Earth." Hannah said noticing Ashlee stare in the mirror, at her ears.

It was like that thought Ashlee; the girls decided it was time to dress. They thought it best to let the council meeting, already start, as they knew what they were talking about.

Both picking up their dresses Ashlee loved purple, and Hannah loved blue. So it was kind of strange,

That those were the dresses that they had chosen and was waiting for them.

As the girls were getting changed, the council meeting had progressed on as Frodo had brought the ring forward, and Boromir, had got up and started talking about it.

While Boromir was talking the girls appeared out of the shadows,

"Sorry intrude on what you're saying, but our guests have arrived this is, Hannah and Ashlee they are not of this world."

Elrond said introducing the girls, to the council members who were rather surprised. "I thought this was a closed council meeting, Lord Elrond what is the meaning of this."

Spoke Boromir, Lord Elrond shushed Boromir but then Hannah burst out with these words.

"DON'T SSSSHHH BOROMIR, oopsss sorry I was caught up in the moment." Hannah exclaimed out loudly, making everyone jump even Legolas jumped.

"Your excused I understand your happiness, we have important matters to discuss would you please be seated."

There was a spare chair next to Prince Legolas Of Mirkwood, and Boromir Son Of Gondor.

Ashlee took the seat next to Legolas, and almost passed out at how wondrous he looked. "Legolas I think you're a handsome prince, and a super warrior."

Legolas wasn't sure how to act, but Ashlee just blushed as he said thank you."

Hannah bowed at Boromir before she sat down; but then she totally lost it for a moment. Jumping around like crazy, she latched on to Boromir and would not let go.

Ashlee knew she had to intervene, but she started doing the same thing with Legolas. Aragorn and Elrond fear all maybe lost, so they stepped in to take control of the girls.

"Were sorry but this is a big event for both of us, sorry Boromir please go on with what you were saying about the ring."

Hannah said after being pulled off by Elrond, while Aragorn pulled Ashlee off Legolas as, he was closer to Legolas and it probably made him feel more comfortable.

"Now as I was saying, you should give Gondor The Ring long has my father Stewart of Gondor, by his blood of his people are your lands kept safe."

Looking at Legolas after finishing hyperventilating, Ashlee calmed down and did hand movements whilst Boromir was talking.

She was trying to get Legolas to notice her, at one point Legolas thought it was rather funny.

He burst out laughing but realised where he was, "I'm sorry forgive me, do go on Boromir."

Meanwhile behind some bushes unaware to the rest of the council, three young hobbits watched from a distance as the proceedings went on.

Whispering to one another very softly the hobbits, were very shocked when they noticed the girls. "Pip who are these girls? It seems odd Lord Elrond, would ask them to the council."

Merry said nudging Pip in the shoulders; Sam shushed the both of them. "Sshh I'm trying to hear, what they are saying."

With the council Aragorn had got up to speak, "You cannot use the ring, it answers to Sauron alone it has no other master."

Declared Aragorn which did not make Boromir, happy in least bit. "What would a mere ranger, no of this matter." Spoke Boromir sharply, but then Legolas stood up."

"This is no mere Ranger, he Aragorn son of Arathorn heir to throne of Gondor you owe him your alliance." Ashlee couldn't help but smile; Legolas was indeed a hero in her mind.

Hannah was struggling to stay calm, seeming Legolas and Aragorn were both against Boromir.

"Hava Da Legolas," (Sit Down Legolas.) Aragorn spoke in elvish making some of the dwarfs raise their eyebrows.

Than Elrond thought it best to step in, "You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed."

Just than Ashlee stood up, Hannah was surprised because she wasn't sure what Ashlee was doing. "Lord Elrond is right, my advice for what it is worth. Is stick together fight as a team, and with that you can get through anything. Because we are all in this together. Well I guess I thought that I ought to offer some encouragement. Please carry on."

There was silence but Gimli decided on his own, that he would hit the ring with his axe. But all that happened was, it knocked him flat on his back.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be unmade, one of you must do this."

Everyone was just looking rather stunned; the girls let the rest of the council go on, as they knew what would happen. After a few hours passed, Frodo had decided that he would be the one to take the ring.

He was than joined by nine others, Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli.

"Cause you need people would some sort, of smartness on this mission, quest um oh thing." Pip said trying to lighten the mood a little Merry answered him back. "Well that rules you out Pip, were going to Mordor."

"Um your not going alone me and Ashlee, are going with you so really it's elven companions." Hannah said both of them standing up, and joining the fellowship.

So it was clear this was going to be, one hell of a ride the girls were ready to go. "So be it you should be called, The Fellowship Of The Ring."

TBC


End file.
